James Madrox (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Fur when Wendigo | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Predator; former scientific aide, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant affected by curse of Wendigo | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Douglas Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 0 | Death = Universe X Special Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The early history of Madrox the Multiple Man are presumably very similar to that of his Earth-616 counterpart, as a number of historical facts remain the same (such as Madrox's long-time association with the X-Men) the exact extent of which and the point where the parallel history diverges is as yet unrevealed. In recent history on Earth-9997 it was reported by X-51 that after the mutation of humankind due to the release of the Terrigen Mist into the Earth's atmosphere, Multiple Man stationed duplicates of himself around the world as informants to knowledgeable parties. Each duplicate sharing what they could find out to each other. Multiple Man's movements were not well documented until three years after the defeat of the Skull and the Celestials in New York. Sources indicate that Multiple Man (or one of his duplicates) had joined on as an assistant to Beast in Wakanda, working at maintaining security at the wild life preserve set up there following a meat shortage. It is presently unknown if Multiple Man recalled all his duplicates, or if the one stationed in Wakanda was indeed the original. However, the facts indicate that there was at least one Multiple Man located in the region of Canada at this point in time. It can be identified that during his stay in Wakanda the lack of meat as a source of food may have played into the events that eventually unfolded, however the exact time frame of events can only be isolated to the point in which the Church of Immortus began taking down the various Human Torches that were constructed to burn the Terrigen Mists out of the atmosphere. Either Madrox or one of his duplicates somehow managed to get trapped outside of the dome that maintained Wakanda's original African climate (a shifting of Earth's polarity caused Africa to become a frozen wasteland, an artificial environment was constructed to maintain Wakanda's original habitat to sustain the wild life reserve) and was forced to eat one of his duplicates in order to survive in the frozen wasteland. In doing so, Madrox invoked the curse of the Wendigo, however due to the nature of mutations on Earth-9997 it is possible that the only reason why he gained the ability to become Wendigo was due to the fact that he believed that in consuming the flesh of a living being he would be cursed to become the Wendigo. As the Wendigo, Multiple Man still maintained his ability to create duplicates of himself, which during periods in which he would become the Wendigo the creature could create duplicates of itself (magnifying it's own hunger as well.) during this period the Wendigo was responsible for destroying the Human Torch stationed in Canada and killing most of the members of the super-hero group Alpha Flight (Sasquatch and the head of an android James Hudson surviving the encounter.) As well as a number of attacks on the Wakandan wild life preserve. The citizens of Wakanda believed that Multiple Man was a victim of the attacks as they found a ravaged body. The exact origins of this body are unknown, it could be possible that it was the original duplicate that was consumed, or another body that was ravaged before it had a chance to transform into a Wendigo itself (evidence suggests that when duplicating the duplicate is in human form for a short period of time before rapidly becoming a Wendigo itself.) After many attacks on Wakanda, the Wendigo finally made their way into the wild life preserve around the time Mar-Vell and a group of his followers came to the Black Panther seeking the Cosmic Cube, the heroes soon aided in defeating the Wendigo. After the battle Mar-Vell and a number of his followers left with the Cosmic Cube leaving the X-Men behind to aid the Wakandan's in moving their sanctuary to the Savage Land. During their trek they were attacked numerous times by the seemingly endless army of the Wendigo, little realizing that the being carrying the Wendigo "curse" was Madrox himself. It wasn't until an attack by the Wendigo was interrupted by a Tyrannosaurus Rex did they find a Wendigo in mid-duplication (with the emerging duplicate in human form) among the carrion did they realize that they were battling their old ally the Multiple Man. Eventually during the final battle against the Wendigo, the X-Men with the aid of the Wakandan army and the Ani-Men, managed to drive all the Wendigo into a giant flaming pyre to destroy them all. After the flames subsided, Beast found the last surviving Multiple Man in the final moments of his life. Madrox then admitted his act of cannibalism, thus revoking the "curse" of the Wendigo before finally dying. It is presumed that Multiple Man currently resides in the Realm of the Dead, as he was not seen in Mar-Vell's Paradise following these events. | Powers = Duplication: The Multiple Man has the same ability of duplication that his Earth-616 counterpart has. This was caused by genetic mutation through birth that matured with puberty. This original mutation can be attributed to Celestial manipulation and that he contained the genetic "Seed" planted in the human race centuries ago. It is unknown the number of duplicates he can create at one time, however when carrying the "Curse" of the Wendigo, he was able to create a large army. His duplicates share in his knowledge as well as sensations as pain. It also appears that when in Wendigo form the creatures hunger is magnified by the number of duplicates that have been created. Curse of the Wendigo: It has been revealed by X-51 that humanity has three tiers of mutation, one of them being that ones mutation is defined by belief. The "Curse" of the Wendigo is the idea that one who commits an act of cannibalism or similarly atrocious crime against a fellow human would be cursed with becoming the mythical creature known as the Wendigo at night. It is possible that this curse is triggered by the third tier of mutation, and that Madrox's ability to become the Wendigo is based solely on the idea that he believed so much in the legend of the Wendigo that his personal act of cannibalism on one of his duplicates was the cause of the actual transformation. Additionally, it was revealed by X-51 that all mutations of a bestial nature (ie, Wendigo, the Beast, Man-Wolf) are actually an evolutionary step backwards, in that these mutations are closer to the physiology of humans as they would be if they were never manipulated by the Celestials (such as the group of humans that Wolverine is descendant of.) The full potential of this evolutionary back step is unknown. As the Wendigo, Multiple Man has all the same abilities as the Earth-616 Wendigo, however he is still capable of using his ability to multiply. Each duplicate quickly changing into a Wendigo upon creation. As mentioned above, this duplication also amplifies the Wendigo's feelings, which are usually centered around hunger. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Duplication Category:Shapeshifters Category:Madrox Family